Slotting cutters are known in the art which employ positive rake square indexable blade inserts. The inserts are normally installed "on edge" in pockets by wedge retaining means. For difficult applications, the cutters also accept standard chip splitter inserts which add stability in both single and gang cutter operations and help to reduce or eliminate chatter. Variable-width staggered tooth slotting cutters are also available. The cutters are designed with two keyway slots for gang-milling set-ups and can be used for both rough or finished cutting.
Certain staggered tooth slotting cutters known in the art have double handed straight faced blades set at positive radial rake and alternating positive axial rake angles for maximum cutting efficiency. Axial serrations allow blades to be set our to accomodate a variable range for width maintenance. The double handed blades can be used in either right or left-hand position and are securely anchored by serrated wedges driven in an axial direction.
T-slot cutters are also known having integral staggered teeth.